


Unreachable

by clouding02



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Co-workers, Crush at First Sight, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, dance studio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouding02/pseuds/clouding02
Summary: Kyungsoo's unreachable. That was Jongin's constant thought. He couldn't think of anything else, just about how the handsome and reserved receptionist at his dance studio always looked. He always had a mysterious and distant sparkle in his eyes, the dancer couldn't think of anything more intriguing.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 7





	Unreachable

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and this is my first English fanfiction, please don't be too harsh lol

Intro - Past Tense 

*********

Kim Jongin, a 25 years old boy also called Kai, was one of the top dancers and choreographers in the studio he owned with his friend Yixing. He was also one of the most famous people in his field, praised by seniors and juniors in the country and abroad. He started dancing at a very young age, when he was only 3, studying ballet. Then growing up he mastered in several and diverse dance styles, from jazz to tap dance and hip-hop. He managed to become a dance teacher when he was just 19 and successfully opening his own dance studio the following year. Yixing was way richer than him, also a few years older, making the process smoother and easier. One of the first things they had to do was to hire someone to work with them and help them running the building. One of the last staff people they hired was a young boy, only one year older than Jongin: his name was Do Kyungsoo. They didn't know much more about him, he was a quiet guy who was looking for an easy job to pay his university taxes, so they made him their receptionist. The boy seemed pretty content with his role. In the next five years they asked him to go out with them and the other staff people at every given opportunity, yet he always refused because he had to study. Even after graduating he kept on turning them down because apparently he had a late night job. Then one day, even after getting a stable job in his field, unknown, he asked them to keep him as a worker. They agreed on keeping him with as a part-timer, and the face he made, a small smile, was what made Jongin realize that the crush he had on the guy was not going to fade as soon as he hoped. Yes, because the dancer had felt butterfly in his stomach since the very first time he had met the slightly older boy: his round deep brown eyes, round cheeks, round face, dark black hair and their big height differences was what gave birth to those feelings, his mysterious yet innocent and angelic aura was what made them grow and grow until he could almost tell he was in love. Trying to find personal information on him on social medias was impossible, also he hadn't a profile picture or status for his phone number. Only the cleaning woman knew something about him. Kyungsoo had an older brother and graduated in music and acting. The second part intrigued him the most, since he knew that his crush worked as something related to that. Maybe he was an emergent actor? Or maybe he was planning on debuting as a singer? Why was he so passionate about that? Jongin couldn't stop thinking about him. He even lost himself watching him through the glass walls of the practice rooms in the middle of dance classes, telling his students he was just easily distracted. That because the reception was in the middle of that one-floor circular building, surrounded by 6 dance practice rooms, a little cafè and a dance-items shop. He never caught Kyunsgoo being on his phone, he hardly believed he had one. The receptionist studied most of the time, helped customers when he had to and focused on dance classes when he could. And whenever he did that Jongin felt pride and joy growing into him, giving his whole self to his job.


End file.
